1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to battery management circuitry designs.
2. Discussion of Art
Battery management systems can include various components, circuitry, hardware, and the like. Battery management systems often have high-pot failures, signal noises, sensor noises, inverter grounding interference, and voltage leakage. Conventional battery systems use a processor that uses signals comingled with noise or other interferences that can affect performance.
It may be desirable to have a system and method that differs from those systems and methods that are currently available.